An electronic apparatus of which electronic components and connectors are mounted on a substrate, and accommodating the substrate in a casing is generally known.
In addition, a configuration using a vertical connector to which a mating connector is attached and detached in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the substrate as a connector mounted on the substrate is known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-16369, for example).
In the configuration that mounts the vertical connector on the substrate, a force acts in a normal direction of the substrate through the vertical connector when attaching and detaching the mating connector.
Then, it is considered that a flexural deformation of the substrate occurs due to this force.
Accordingly, there is a concern of occurrence of problems such as breakage in soldering portions of the electronic component and connector terminals.
Incidentally, for a mounting method of connectors in an electronic apparatus, there is a method of screw-fixing the connectors to a die-cast-made casing.
However, for a purpose of cost reduction or the like, when using a sheet-metal casing formed by steel sheet press instead of the die-cast-made casing, it is assumed that screw-fixing is not performed in terms of ensuring waterproofness.
In this case, there is a strong concern that components may become damaged due to the attaching and detaching of the connector.